


Died on Saturday, buried on Sunday

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Джейсону никакой нужды говорить: «Ты знаешь меня десять минут, я могу сдать тебя старику, от Лиги Убийц не спрячешься ни в какой жопе мира, и с чего ты вообще взял, что мне нужна твоя компания», он отлично уложил это все в два емких слова.





	

— Эй, ты.

Грант привык, что вокруг него одни хитровыебанные суперзлодеи разной степени древности и амбициозности. Это они вернули его в этот хренов мир, а еще обучали и не мешали есть фастфуд из «Вендиʼc», который он притаскивал каждый раз, как удавалось выбраться в город, вместо полезной и здоровой пищи, положенной, конечно, по регламенту, а взамен старик аль Гул требовал всего лишь преданной службы до гроба, и в целом Гранта почти все устраивало первые два дня. А к концу четвертого месяца жестко ограниченный запас терпения подходил к концу, и плевал он на все бонусы, которые мог тут получить. Воздуха не хватало, как в тот момент, когда он обнаружил себя в яме Лазаря. Дышать под водой он не умел и единственным желанием было выплыть как можно скорее. И тогда и сейчас.

Умер на руках у одного ассассина, воскрес на руках у другого, аль Гул тогда подхватил его лично, мягко произнес: «С днем рождения, мальчик». Наконец-то в его жизни была блядская стабильность. Больше чем стабильность, размеренность и покой Грант ненавидел только когда им командовали.

Пацан, который брел по тропинке, не был похож на всех, кого Грант привык тут созерцать, хотя тяжестью взгляда мог помериться с аль Гулом.

— Я подох, воскрес и понятия не имею, зачем все это было, — проговорил тот. — Отъебись.

Уютная атмосфера и местный колорит располагали к честности, не иначе.

Точно. Птенчик Бэтмена, которого клоун забил монтировкой. Искупали, прополоскали мозги, и отправили пройтись и уложить все в голове. Отличное решение: ветрено, солнечно. Самое то, чтобы пройтись и подумать о чем-нибудь глобальном.

Джейд говорила ему — Джейд, которая вообще говорила во время секса слишком много, особенно о том, о чем Грант не просил, трахалась с ним из-за «невероятной схожести» с одним ее прошлым любовником, а Грант иногда сомневался в том, кто из них кого имеет — что старик хочет вытащить с того света воспитанника летучей мыши. Так же, как Гранта в свое время.

Глупо так бездарно упускать перспективных рекрутов из-за того, что они всего лишь откинулись, когда можно создать армию живых мертвецов. Начал с малого, конечно, для проверки. Грант мог понять, почему аль Гул выбрал этого Робина — конечно же, воспитанники Бэтмена должны были быть лучшими из лучших — а вот понять, какого черта Лига откопала его — нет. Он мог бы спросить Джейд, если бы хотел узнать, был шанс, что в ее ответе будет правды чуть больше, чем спирта в некрепком алкоголе, а не чистая концентрированная ложь. Только он не хотел.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, мелкий.

— Меня зовут Джейсон, и если ты еще раз назовешь меня мелким, я надеру тебе зад.

Что, встал не с той ноги?

— Попробуй, мелкий.

Джейсон зло сверкнул глазами и полез на стену, цепляясь за выступы. Один раз чуть не сорвался — тело начнет слушаться в полной мере только еще через пару часов. Грант сел по-турецки вместо того, чтобы свешивать ноги — быть так глупо скинутым с трех метров не улыбалось — прежде, чем засунуть скомканную упаковку от бургера обратно в бумажный пакет, и спросил, вместо того, чтобы попытался скинуть вниз самого Джейсона:

— Жрать хочешь? Мне тогда чудовищно хотелось.

— Старик сегодня запретил, — буркнул тот после секундной заминки и удивленного взгляда, а потом взгромоздился рядом, одергивая темно-бордовую толстовку. Угрюмая агрессивная малиновка. Птеродактиль, скорее. Зубастая «птичка», которой уже не положено существовать. Предыдущий Робин, тот, который командовал Титанами и на которого у Гранта был контракт, был повеселее.

— И тебе не насрать?

— Насрать, — честно ответил Джейсон, и Грант пихнул ему в руки давно остывший бургер, плотно завернутый в белую бумагу.

Джейсон ел так жадно, что не подавился, наверное, только чудом, и вызывал чувство легкой зависти: Гранту первым делом пришлось давиться проклятыми брокколи.

Леди Шива в трехстах пятидесяти метрах отсюда надирала задницы примерно двум — посчитать точно, сидя против солнца, было трудно — десяткам нубов. Кто не проживет пять минут — не пройдет отбор. Сегодня в Лиге не будет пополнения.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Джейсон неловко, и Грант снова перевел взгляд на него.

Вести себя по-человечески, когда у тебя в голове кавардак, а в виски настойчиво бьется исключительно жажда мести — трудно. Проверено на собственной шкуре. Мелкий — молодец.

— Ага.

— Ты тоже того?.. — Джейсон демонстративно провел большим пальцем по горлу и высунул язык. — И как тебя зовут?

— Грант. Можешь звать Рэведжером, — Грант передернул плечами, и проигнорировал пренебрежительное фырканье Джейсона, потому что мнение человека, носившего птичью кличку его интересовало мало. — С восьми лет фанател по Дезстроуку — отец постоянно байки про него травил. Хотел переплюнуть, убился об кучку сайдкиков, не слишком эпично скончался у кумира на руках чтобы теперь воскреснуть в теплой компании других убийц. Сказочке конец. Мораль? К херам кумиров.

Джейсон посмотрел на него странно, будто знал об этой истории что-то, чего не знал сам Грант, но предпочел невпопад ответить о другом.

— Я на этих говнюков работать не буду.

Да кто бы сомневался. У Джейсона на лбу большими красными буквами написано: «я тут сам по себе, идите все в задницу», даже если бы он и избежал этой глупой честности.

Но он не избежал и Грант зачем-то ответил ему тем же. Прямо в лоб и без прелюдий.

— Я собираюсь завтра отсюда съебаться. Присоединяйся.

— Ты ебанутый, — просто сказал Джейсон.

Джейсону никакой нужды говорить: «Ты знаешь меня десять минут, я могу сдать тебя старику, от Лиги Убийц не спрячешься ни в какой жопе мира, и с чего ты вообще взял, что мне нужна твоя компания», он отлично уложил это все в два емких слова.

— Я с тобой, — сказал Джейсон прежде, чем Грант пошутил о том, что это побочный эффект ямы Лазаря, и осталось только довольно улыбнуться.

Джейсон тоже ебанутый — как будто среди тех, кто когда-либо надевал костюм и шел играть в героев и злодеев есть другие — значит, они сработаются. Или в этот раз хотя бы сдохнут красиво.


End file.
